Why don't you men learn?
by ExcellaFan
Summary: A/N This is my first time writing a fan-fic! Please give me as much critism as possible! Just nothing rude or anything : Constructive! Now I know it's really short! But I will write more fast! Takes place right before and during Tekken Tag Tournament 2 With Nina and Lee! Nina lost her attraction to men long ago. But now her partner, Lee, might just change that.
1. Chapter 1

**"This again? This didn't turn out well last time" Nina rolls her eyes. She **

**desperately looks for a partner. She only sees one person. The one and only **

**Lee. His silver hair glistens in the soft light. He notices her stare and raises an **

**eyebrow. "You like what you see?" He asks. "You wish." Nina says. After **

**losing her memory she also lost her natural attraction to men. "I need a **

**partner for this stupid tournament." Nina says. "Me too. Well then we have a **

**deal Ms. Williams." Lee says. "Call me Nina, Lee." Nina responds. They shake **

**hands and sign up as partners. After a few days. They get their schedules for **

**their fights. Their first one comes up in a couple of hours. They rest until then. **

**The time finally arrives and they prepare themselves for the fight. Wearing **

**their normal attire, they walk out to the beach. "Why don't they just use an **

**arena?" Nina again complains. "Who are we even fighting?" Lee asks putting **

**on gloves. "Xiaoyu and her panda." Nina says. "That panda and Kuma. They **

**both annoy me." "Same here." Suddenly a big black and white animal rushes **

**for them. "Hey guys~! Sorry we're late!" Xiaoyu says before getting off **

**Panda. "Well? Shall we start?" Xiaoyu asks. "You're gonna be sorry." Nina **

**says getting into a fighting stance. Xiaoyu makes the first move running and **

**kicking Nina in the stomach. Nina grunts but quickly retaliate with an **

**uppercut. This sends Xiaoyu back a bit and gives Nina a chance to recover. **

**Nina quickly runs and punches Xiaoyu but she pushes her arm down and kicks **

**her in the back. Nina falls to her knees and to the ground. She rolls forward **

**and stands up. She tags in Lee. "Come on little girl." He says before sending **

**quick kicks to her body. She tags in Panda. Panda roars and rushes in to Lee. **

**He falls and rolls backwards. "Ouch!" He says getting up. He tackles the **

**panda and punches its face. "I'm surprised this isn't animal abuse." Nina **

**says on the sidelines. Lee then kicks the panda sending it backwards and **

**roaring as the announcer says "End of match. Winners Lee and Nina!" They **

**both feel like it was a little too easy. But they don't question it. They walk **

**back to the hotel. Nina treats her bruises and cuts on her body. Lee knocks on **

**the door and comes in. "Hey.. You okay?" He asks. "Why do you care?" She **

**asks. "Because I care about you." "Don't. Because I don't care about you." **

**"We are partners if one of us doesn't feel good then neither of us should." "If **

**you're not doing well I'll beat them by myself." "You're not that strong Nina." **

**"Don't tell me if I'm strong enough." "You aren't don't fight it." "Stop! Get out **

**of here!" He stands there watching her with sad eyes. "Didn't you hear me? I **

**said get out!" She stands and pushes him. He grabs her arms and stares into **

**her eyes. She pulls her arm way and slaps him. "Get out!" She pushes him **

**again. This time he listens. "Why won't you men learn?!" **


	2. Chapter 2

**Their next fight was soon. Nina and Lee began to prepare for it. "Who is it this time?" **

**Lee asks Nina. "Uh... Hwoarang and Lily." Nina responds. "Great.. The two **

**people who can kick you into the next century?" "They will go down quick." **

**Nina says. Lee notices a small bit of hesitation in her voice. "It's okay to be **

**anxious." "I'm not." "It's okay to be scared then." "I'm not scared!" Nina **

**walked head of him, her heels attacking the cement with every step. They **

**approach the airport and see Hwoarang and Lily are already there. "It's about **

**time." Lily says under her breath. "Well then shall we begin?" Lily asks. "My **

**pleasure." Lee responds getting into a fighting position. Lee runs and tries to **

**punch her in the gut but Lily is quick to reverse. She grabs his arm and **

**re****directions it downwards and sends a powerful knee to the gut. Then she**

**twirls and kicks him sending him backwards. She runs, jumps, and tries to **

**kick him before he tags in Nina but he is quicker. Nina jumps in and grabs her **

**leg. She then twists and sends a kick to the stomach. Lily tags in Hwoarang. **

**He runs and kicks her legs then stomach and head. She lands on her back. He **

**tries to stomp on her but she rolls out-of-the-way and stands up. She then **

**runs and punches his side. He falls to the ground and she kicks him. He then **

**rolls and gets back up. They both stare at each other wishing the fight would **

**end soon. They run into each other and both kick. Hwoarang falls to the floor **

**right before Nina does. They count the match as a draw. Lee picks up Nina **

**and carries her back to her hotel room and lays her on her bed. After five **

**hours. Nina's eyes shoot open and she darts up. "Who won?!" She asks the **

**half-asleep Lee. "Huh? Oh.. It was a draw." He says before yawning. Nina **

**wants to punch something. "Ouch!" Lee yells as a fist connects with his face. **

**"Leave. I need to shower." Lee nods and goes out the door. Nina slowly **

**removes her clothing and enters the bathroom. Lee starts to make his way **

**back to his room. "Lee." He hears someone call for him. He turns around and **

**sees Anna standing behind him. "Anna?" He asks. "No I'm Nina. Idiot." She **

**says rolling her eyes. Lee smirks. "What do you want?" He asks. "I want you **

**to sabotage your match tomorrow." She says. "What? You cannot be serious." **

**He says. "If you don't I will." She says leaving. "Sabotage my match...?" **

**Nina feels the existence of someone in her room. She grabs her towel and **

**wraps it around her before peeking outside. "Jin?! What are you doing in my **

**room?" She says coming out of the bathroom. "Nina. Lee likes you." He says. **

**"Okay? I already know that." "He is going to make a move on you." "And he'll **

**get a fist to the face." "No. Not that kind of move." "What?" "He is going to **

**lose purposely tomorrow." Nina shrugs. "Guess he won't be in the match **

**tomorrow then." Jin blushes seeing that her towel is slipping off. She punches **

**him in the face knowing what he is looking at. "Get out! You men are all the **

**same."**

**A/N Thanks for reading Chapt.2 of my story again I know it's short but I'll write more soon! So the basic Anna and Nina rivalry comes into play here :3 but also the Nina/Jin romance made a bit of an appearance. Now don't worry because Lee made his move this Chapter by taking Nina home. Nina is also grateful for it! Anyway, thanks for reading and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I'm on vacation! Sorry I haven't been posting! But here's the next chapter.

**Nina slowly blinks her eyes awake. Almost as if it's become a chore, she **

**grunts and prepares for her later match. Lee wonders how he is going to **

**sabotage the match. "How can I hurt Nina? Wait, did I just say that? No I **

**thought it." He rolls his eyes to his ADD thoughts. "Okay, I don't like Nina. I **

**don't like Nina. I don't like Nina." He tries to convince himself. "Okay I **

**REALLY like Nina." He finally accepts. Nina knocks at the door. "Caaaamoon **

**in!" Lee smirks. "Never. Do that again." "Um.. Okay?" "You need to get ready **

**we have to go soon." Lee groans and agrees. "Hey... Why don't you like men **

**anymore?" Lee asks Nina. "Why do you want to know?" "No-No reason." **

**"Well when they took my memory and my feelings I lost the feeling of love **

**and attraction." "So you'll never love again?" "Well I've given up on it so I **

**don't think so." Lee walks out and says "Shall we?" Nina gets up and walks **

**out of the room in front of Lee. "Who's today?" Nina asks him. "Um... Julia **

**and Michelle." "Daughter and Mother. Too bad they are going to have an **

**awful reunion." Nina smirks. "Yeah I guess." They walk toward the the two **

**women. "Shall we start?" Nina asks Julia. "I'll beat you for my mother." Julia **

**says smiling. Nina runs into a suplex by Julia. Nina grunts but gets back up. **

**She sends two kicks into her body. Julia groans at the powerful hits. Nina **

**then she's a couple punches and another kick her way. Suddenly, Lee looks **

**up and sees her. "Oh, Lee. I don't think I trust you baby." Anna says to the **

**air. She makes a small kiss sound and releases the rocket in her bazooka. **

**"Nina watch out!" Lee yells running for her. It's almost as if time goes in slow **

**motion as he runs for her. She stares at the speeding rocket blankly. Lee **

**jumps and grabs Nina rolling with her on the ground. The rocket explodes as **

**Lee lands on top of Nina shielding her from the blast. "Ouch.. You okay?" He **

**asks Nina. "You didn't have to save me." "You wouldn't have saved yourself if **

**I didn't." "I can handle myself." "Obviously not." "Whatever just get off me." **

**Lee slowly removes himself from her body. "Don't save me next time."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nina walks ahead of Lee. She has her arms crossed with a **

**glare on her face. "You should be glad I saved you!" Lee blurts **

**out. "Glad? You did it because you like me!" "So what if I do?!" **

**"You are trying to get me to fall for you!" "Well it sure seems to **

**be working!" "I would kill you if we weren't partners." **

**"Correction, we were partners. I'm out of here." Lee turns on **

**his heels and walks away from Nina. "St-" She stops herself. **

**"Oh who cares anymore?" She thinks. She walks back to their **

**hotel only to be stopped by her sister and her deadly red dress. **

**"Oh, Nina. You survived." Anna smirks. "You couldn't have **

**killed me if you tried." Nina glares at her. "Why should I try to **

**kill you? It's fun to ruin your life. After all, you've lost your **

**partner." Anna laughs. "I never wanted to kill you. It's so much **

**fun to see your life ruined and torn apart. Piece by piece." **

**Anna adds. Nina had no words. What was she supposed to **

**say? Nothing could change the fact that Anna had done all **

**that she had wanted. Nina only shrugs. "You loved him as well. **

**This is even better! You finally regain your sense of love but **

**he's torn away from you by your own sister! This should be a **

**reality show! Or a book!" Anna congratulates herself. "I did-I **

**did not!" Nina suddenly becomes flustered. "Nina had a crush~ **

**Nina had a crush~!" Anna does a little dance. "You're such a **

**child!" Nina slaps her sister. "Oh my poor sister. Don't worry, **

**I'll be sure he doesn't come back." Anna runs away. Nina **

**starts to run after her but stops herself again. "It's not worth **

**fighting." She thinks. "Lee? Do you have a second?" Christie **

**asks Lee who was dying his hair purple. "Huh? Oh sure.." Lee **

**says a little startled. "Why are you dying your hair?" **

**Christie asks him pointing at his hair. "Uh.. Just wanted to try **

**something different." People didn't know a lot about Lee. **

**Including the fact that he became Violet to get rid of the **

**problems of the silver haired demon. Violet was the only way **

**for him to get away from Lee's problems and start over sort of. **

**"Oh.. Well what's up with you and Nina?" "I saved her life and **

**she's upset about it." "Why?" "I don't know! I don't understand **

**her!" Lee holds his head up. "Listen, I think she's confused.." **

**"Confused? Confused how?" "I think she likes you. But, I don't **

**think she's accepting it." "Why wouldn't she accept love?" **

**"Because she hasn't felt it in such a long time." Lee has that **

**"Aha!" moment and he stands up. "So she really does love **

**me?!" "I think so.. But-" "So I have a chance!" "Well, yeah but-" **

**"Oh I can't wait to ask her about it!" Suddenly he gets a kick to **

**the gut. "But I'm your next fight." Christie grabs his leg. **

**"Uwaaah!" He yells as he drags him off the hotel bed. Christie **

**kicks his laying body and he stands up. He runs to her and **

**kicks her sending her into a mirror. The mirror breaks and she **

**grabs her arms as a cut forms. "Nice~!" Nina grabs her towel **

**and goes out to her room. "Hey Nina~" Someone says. "What **

**are you doing in my room Eddy?!" "Oh I'm your opponent." **

**Nina doesn't hesitate before running into him and punching him **

**in his gut. Then, she kicks his body. "I'm half naked!" She yells. **

**"Wait, that wasn't for the fight?!" Eddy asks panting for air. **

**"No! Now get out so I can get dressed!" Eddy voluntarily **

**removes himself from the room. "Such a pig." **


	5. Chapter 5

Christie runs and falls to the ground as Lee kicks for her. He quickly regains his balance, but not quick enough, she kicks him in the groin. He steps back, as the pain surges through him. But then, he does a round-house kick sending her into the wall. She falls to the ground with a thud. He does a backflip hitting her, and follows up with a series of kicks. She has trouble getting up, she knows that if she gets hit one more time, she's out. He runs for her, and sends a blazing punch into her gut. She screams with agony. Meanwhile, with Nina. She gets her purple uniform on, and heads outside to meet up with Eddy. "Ready?" She asks him. "Yeah." He says getting into position. "You've got a date with death." She says getting into her fighting stance. They run for each other. She kicks him in the stomach, but he retaliates with a punch to the gut. She steps back, and sends a jab to his face. He kicks her legs, sending her to the floor. He then tries to jump on top of her, but fails as she rolls over. She sends a round house kick to his gut and then runs and does a jumping kick, sending him onto the ground. He starts to feel tired. But before he can work out his thoughts, she sends another kick to him. He yells as the kick hits him. She suddenly hears someone yelling her name, "Nina! Nina!" She turns in the direction of the yelling. She sees Lee, running for her. She has the urge to reach out and hug him. But her urge ends, as he runs in front of her. The shot rings out and she feels Lee's body jerk back. She looks up and sees none other than Anna holding a sniper rifle aimed at them. Lee falls to the ground. Nina falling with him. The shot had not hit her. But, she wished it had. For Lee had given up his life for her. She tries to find his pulse. But the bullet had went straight through his heart. There was no saving him. Nina feels tears running down her face. She quickly wipes them, and declares revenge on her sister. She leaves Lee, and starts her journey, to kill her sister. Anna Williams.

A/N: Sorry I was gone for so long! But yup this is the end. You honestly didn't think it would have a happy ending did you? Well, sorry for the dissapointment. :) but obviously the ending foreshadows a continuation of the story. But I won't continue if nobody wants me to. So please review and give me some tips on writing!


End file.
